1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used for driving devices, e.g., motors of electric vehicles and the like, which require high power.
Typically, when the battery module is fixed to a base portion of an apparatus where the battery module is being mounted to, a hole for bolting is provided through expansion of an end plate adjacent to an outermost battery cell. However, the above method may induce an over design of a basic material of an end plate in order to secure hardness according to a weight of the battery module and an environment specification. In addition, a risk of concentration of stress due to a localized module fixed structure may increase.